Cave Drawings
by Reia Ashes
Summary: [RikuSora] Riku hates the cave drawings of Kairi and Sora. Everytime he sees them he starts to doubt Sora's feelings for him. Well, Sora will just have to fix that, won't he?
1. Part 1

**Cave Drawings**

**PART ONE**

Sometimes being inside the cave made him so angry. Those cave drawings… Kairi, Sora, and the paopu fruit.

Sure, he knew nothing like that would ever happen. Sora was his, but still.

What if Sora changed his mind? What if Riku still had too much darkness in him? He couldn't help but worry about such things. He loved Sora more then anything; he didn't want to lose him. He wanted to be with him forever. That may seem selfish but those were his inner thoughts.

In the end, if Sora did fall in love with Kairi or someone else more, he would have to just support him. It was his fault for choosing darkness, no matter his intentions, it was always his choice. With choice comes consequences, and losing Sora may be one he has to pay.

HE took one last look at the drawing on the cave wall before leaving it behind as he went off toward the shore. It was cloudy outside, foreshadowing the rain to come. He didn't really care though. In fact, he enjoyed the rain to some degree.

When the first drop of rain hit him he didn't move. Standing on the shore he let out a sigh as he gazed into the blue ocean. The beautiful blue ocean that remained untainted, its vivid blue sparkling despite the cloudy, dull sky. That blue that reminded him of Sora's eyes. That everlasting ability to shine brightly despite the growing darkness,

The rain that was now beating down on him soaked his shirt and after standing there for a moment longer to admire the ocean, he turned and left.

He was noticing that lately Sora was spending less and less time with him. He wondered where he was disappearing to and that was answered whenever he spotted Sora… with Kairi.

He tried to give Sora the benefit of the doubt, but it was hard, despite his faith in the boy. Did… Did Sora really like Kairi? Was Sora really going to abandon him for her? He hoped not. He feared that more then anything.

He fell onto his bed and stared at the ceiling above him. It was only noon but he closed his eyes and fell asleep thinking about Sora.

He awoke only a couple hours later when he sensed someone come into the room. He say up, now wide awake and looked at the intruder. Standing in the doorway was Sora with a huge smile on his face.

He stood and walked over to Sora, who remained where he was. As soon as he was close enough he pulled Sora to him and kissed the smaller boys lips deeply. It was the first time he and Sora had been alone in a while and he missed him.

Riku smiled. Sora wouldn't leave him. The look Riku saw in his eyes told him that. So much love was shining through.

Riku kissed him again, just as passionately as before. Every time he always started to doubt the boy he always came a wiped it away, That was one reason Riku loved him so much.

* * *

I wrote this story in three parts, so even though there short, I'll be posting them that way. The first part today, the second part tomorrow, and the third and final part on Saturday. Tell me what you think though, k? I appreciate reviews. Oh, and thanks ahead of time for reading 


	2. Part 2

**Cave Drawings**

**PART TWO**

After that kiss Riku and Sora hadn't been able to be alone. Every time Riku thought they would be alone Kairi always came and dragged Sora away. Their behavior made Riku's doubtful thought worse.

The sun was whining brightly today and he covered his eyes against it as he lay back on the sand. He felt himself drifting to sleep but sat up when a shadow fell on him. Selphie stood there grinning down at him.

"Hello, Riku!" Her voice was as cheerful as always.

"Hey." His voice was as unemotional as always.

"Come on, now." She grabbed his arm and tried to pull him up.

Riku stood only to be pulled by his hand. "Where exactly are you taking me?"

"It's a surprise! Hurry though; I don't think Sora can sit still very long." That made Riku curious enough to speed up his pace.

When they got to Sora's house there was no sign of him. He was about to say something when he was tackled and heard the yell of "Happy birthday!"

Riku had actually had forgotten that today was his birthday. He looked down at Sora, who had been the one to tackle him. Sora was grinning and slowly Riku's shock faded and he kissed Sora gently.

Sora pulled Riku over the where all their friends were. "We surprised you, huh? I told everyone it would be a good idea."

"You make it sound like we thought otherwise." Kairi laughed lightly.

Riku continued to smile. "So, this is why I couldn't get you alone all week?"

Sora opened his mouth to reply but before he could Kairi spoke. "Of course. We couldn't let him spend alone time with you. You of all people should know Sora can't keep a secret, especially from you. If we left him alone with you who knew what he may have said." At the end of her mini speech Sora was pouting and clinging to Riku unconsciously, drawing a chuckle from him. Kairi continued after a moment though. "You don't know how hard it was to keep him away from you and focused."

Selphie came skipping out of a room further in the back of the house, Tidus behind her carrying a cake.

Sora stopped pouting then and pulled Riku over to the table where the cake sat. "Okay, Riku, make a wish."

Truthfully there wasn't much that Riku wanted. He already had it all. He smiled as he looked over his shoulder at Sora. Suddenly he knew exactly what to wish for. Looking at the cake again he made his wish and blew out the candles.

* * *

Well, there's part 2. Sorry I'm not posting it till so late, I have a friend over and am only really on to post this. I will have the third and final part up tomorrow. I already have it written so I only need to type it up and then post it. Tell me what you think, k?

Also thanks in advance for any and all reviews.


	3. Part 3

**Cave Drawings**

PART THREE

It's been a week since Riku's birthday and he and Sora sat beneath a tree. After the party and everyone had gone home, they cuddled up on the couch for much needed alone time.

They were rarely apart from each other now.

Sora yawned as he turned on Riku's lap to bury hi face in Riku's neck. Riku just smiled and pulled Sora closer to him. He could stay like this forever, staring out at the ocean with Sora in his arms.

He looked at Sora and noticed he eyes were closed. He would never actually be able to voice his feelings to the boy if he was awake, he would be too nervous. But now, holding the boy he presumed o be asleep he felt the need to tell him.

He adjusted Sora in his arms so he could whisper in his ear. "I love you, Sora."

"Mm… Love too, Riku." Came Sora's sleepy mumble.

Riku's face heated as it became tinted with red. He thought the boy was asleep, so the response surprised him. He tightened his arms around the smaller boy ad closed his eyes to join said smaller boy in a peaceful sleep.

When he awoke he found himself without Sora's warmth and immediately frowned. It disappeared when he heard his name from above. He looked up and saw Sora sitting on a branch looking down at him, swinging his feet.

"Get down." He said up to Sora, wanting to hold him again.

"Why?"

"Because… Just come down here, Sora."

Sora grinned, grabbing something out of Riku's range of vision before jumping down to land in front of him. As soon as his feet hit the ground Riku gave him a chaste kiss on the lips.

"Riku, I'm hungry." Sora whined, tugging Riku's hand while hiding on behind his back. Sora's actions sparked curiosity in Riku.

After being pulled a little ways from the tree Riku got even more curious when Sora sat down on the shore and pulled Riku's hand, telling him to do the same.

Sora brought the hidden hand from behind his back and showed Riku the star-shaped fruit that was there.

Sora took a bite from the fruit before offering it to Riku. Riku grinned as he took the fruit but didn't take a bite. Instead he used his empty hand to pull Sora close and kiss him. Sora swallowed the fruit before he could choke.

Riku ran his tongue along Sora's bottom hip, tasting the paopu juice there. Sora opened his mouth then and Riku took the opportunity to slip his tongue in. The tasted of the fruit remained there mixed with Sora's own unique taste. When they pulled apart riku was grinning and Sora was smiling happily.

Together they shared the paopu fruit. Every once and a while sharing a kiss and tasting the shared poapo fruit on the other's lips.

The next day Riku sat on the shore alone still smiling. He stood and went toward the cave. He looked at the drawing and grinned. He wouldn't say anything, it would be too out of character for him but inside he was saying, "_Ha ha! You're just a drawing. _I_ got the real thing!"_

* * *

Yes, I know the last part is OOC for Riku. Anyway, I hope you liked this. It was really short and probably could have been a one-shot but I wanted to keep in it's original 3 parts. Tell me what you think and thanks again in advance for any reviews. 


End file.
